


Away From Arcadia Bay

by Eagries



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Major Character Death (not really), honestly this game made me cry, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagries/pseuds/Eagries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chloe is alive and goes with Max on a vacation during summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Arcadia Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got invited into AO3! Anyways, please enjoy the short chapter of my Life is Strange fic.

“Hello… Max are you even listening?” Chloe poked the brown-haired girl with the tip of an unlit cigarette.

“Seriously Max, are you on crack?”

They both sat in a booth across from one another at the Two Whales Diner with a full-sized breakfast in front of them. Max began to blink a few times and shook her head at Chloe when she kept rambling on about the problems in Arcadia Bay along with slipping something about Rachel.  
“What?” Max let out a long yawn and looked into the cup of coffee. She saw bags below her eyes through the reflection the brown drink made and sighed.  
“I said that those damn Prescotts should stop with all this recreation and shit. Haven’t they done enough of screw-ups to this place?” Chloe shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth and chewed vigorously.

“Maybe we should just go. Go somewhere that is away from all this drama. Wouldn’t that be hella nice for once?”

Max took a sip from her cup and rested her chin on the table. Leaving Arcadia Bay wouldn’t be so bad she thought. It’s summer. A little vacation can’t kill anyone when living in a town like this. Plus she can take all the pictures she wanted with that old polaroid. Max sat up and nodded in agreement with Chloe’s statement.

“Why not? I don’t see a problem with it at all. Maybe we could drive and hit San Francisco if we can.”

Chloe got up and stretched and let out a loud groan while Joyce—a waitress at the diner, as well as Chloe’s mother— walked towards the booth and scolded Chloe for being inconsiderate with those around her. It wasn’t the first time these petty quarrels occurred. Ever since Will passed away, the fights between Chloe and her mom became frequent over time. 

Geeze, they haven’t changed at all, Max leaned back onto the seat. She just stared at them bickering for about three minutes until she got a light bulb moment. She shuffled through her satchel in order to find the usual polaroid that’s always there whenever she planned to snatch a quick photo.  
Max held the camera in front of her eyes and looked into the lens. Pressing a button with her index finger, the polaroid made a flash and out came the film.

“PRICEless.” Max shook the film and placed it within her satchel.

And with that, Joyce stopped blasting Chloe with accusations and gave a silly gesture to Max. 

“Always the same. Very clever Maxine.”

Joyce tapped on the table and sent Chloe a glare before walking over to a new customer that came in.

Summer will be a long one…


End file.
